johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
SF: The Fighters
There is seemingly an endless number of fighters throughout the entire franchise. Of course, most of them have their own fighting style, but all of them have their own personalities. But each bring their very own character into the fighting arena. Some of them are there for the fight itself, and some of them are there for revenge. In a real world perspective Ryu Raised by Gouken, Ryu was trained in a martial art called Ansatsuken (a violent form of Shotokan Karate). Ryu fought in the World Warrior Tournament to represent Ansatsuken. But as he fought the Tournament's champion: Sagat, he was beaten down by Sagat and gave into the Satsui no Hadou and used it to defeat him. During his travels, he realized that his master: Gouken was murdered by Akuma. He finds Akuma and discovers the Satsui no Hadou that is within him. He made it his goal to overcome the evil energy within him, but his reunion with his suspected dead master: Gouken has allowed Ryu to overcome the Satsui no Hadou. Now, he journies to learn the world's many form of martial arts and become the ultimate warrior. Ryu has become much like Megaman: Being one of Capcom's poster boys. Having a good balance of speed and power and an easy to learn set of special moves, Ryu has also become the staple of Street Fighter ever since his debut. Ken Masters Born and raised by a hotel Tycoon. Ken Masters was a huge trouble maker, that is until his Tycoon father drew the line and sent Ken off to Japan to a friend of his father: Gouken (Ryu's master), he also met Ryu and together they trained in Ansatsuken. But as the boys came of age, they fought each other to see if who was worthy to fight in the World Warrior Tournament, Ryu won and went on to compete. Ken went back home to the United States and competed in many martial arts tournaments (including the PanAmerican martial arts tournament which he won. When he returned to Japan along with Ryu, they see their master now dead, they both act revenge on Akuma and set out to find and defeat him. Ken returns to the US and meets a woman named Eliza, who he falls in love with. Ken then decides to compete in the second World Warrior Tournament and he as well as Ryu fought Bison. Ken now dedicates himself to taking care of his family: his wife Eliza and his son Mel. For a while, Ken was nothing more than a carbon copy of Ryu. Over time however, Ken has developed his very own personality and has even added some special moves to his fighting style to differentiate himself from Ryu. Ken's personality is also the opposite of Ryu, where Ryu is serious, sincere and sometimes cynical. Ken is upbeat, personable and sometimes arrogant and egotistical. Despite his sometimes arrogant attitude, he deeply cares for those around him (e.g., Ryu, Gouken, Eliza and Mel). Guile Once a Major in the US Air Force, Guile was given orders to pull back his partner: Charlie Nash from a dangerous mission in Thailand. Unfortunately, Guile fails in his mission as he chooses to help his partner who was caught in a blast that destroyed a Shadaloo base led by the organization's sinister leader: M. Bison. Consumed with vengeance, Guile will do anything to defeat his partner's killer. Designed specifically to appeal to American gamers, Guile made quite the debut in Street Fighter 2 for his powerful fighting style and punches and kicks. Guile's moves may be limited, but they're effective. his Sonic Boom can be easily followed up with some great combinations. Guile was also depicted as the main protagonist to Americans in the TV show and Movie renditions of the game franchise. Chun-Li An agent of Interpol, Chun-Li's motivation is similar to Guile's as she as well is gunning for M. Bison as he killed her father. But unlike, Guile who's willing to take the life of the sinister leader. Chun-Li knows her limits and only vows to bring Bison to justice. But also wanting a life of peace, Chun-Li also likes to teach children the forms of Kung-Fu. Chun-Li made an immediate impact in her debut in Street Fighter 2. Her gorgeous looks and her powerful fighting style make a great combination in Chun-Li's case. Designed to have meaty legs and have powerful kicks, Chun-Li has proven that the ladies can fight and hit just as hard as the boys and even raising the bar set by Samus from Metroid for all female video game characters for the future. Cammy Once a member of Shadaloo, Cammy White has lost her memory and has joined the British Delta Red strike force. Her motivation is to regain her lost memories as well as destroy Shadaloo: the organization which she served at one time. Cammy also made a huge hit in her debut in the 3rd update of Street Fighter 2. Cammy is depicted to be very fast and has an amazing jumping ability which can give Mario a run for his money (or coins). Like Chun-Li, Cammy also has a lot of kicking special moves, but are more aerial than Chun-Li's.